realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Legacy - Skillbooks and Shops Directions
Hello again and welcome to my comprehensive collection of SHOP and SKILLBOOK location. As with my previous Magic Mails i accredit and take all my information from these sites :: Websites Provided :: http://www.burkesrealm.cc.nf/ :: Useful directions and item information from NG's Realm http://veragemini.blogspot.com/ :: Very informative website with cave maps and alot of good information http://home.ca.astound.net/~ibbondo/%60ibbondo/index.html# :: Site with an actual interactive realm map with hover over blow ups of shops and caves. CLOTHING: 1R EL 2D 1L WL/ 2U WL 2L CF 1R Arim 1R Murias 1R Asgard FOOD:: 1L EL/ 3D1L EL 2L Murias 1L CF 2R 1D Murias 1L 2U Arim 1R 1D Asgard MAGIC SKILLBOOKS: 1U EL (Elem, Thaum, Necro) 1L 1D Murias (Mysticism, Thaum) 1U 1L Arim (Sorcery, Elemental, Meditation) 1L 1U CF (meditation, theurgism, alchemy) MAGIC SPELLS: 1R 2D EL (Necro) 2U EL (Elem) 2D 1R WL (Thaum) 3U WL (Elem) 1U Murias (Thaum) 2L 1D Murias (Myst) 3L Arim (Sorcery) 3L 2U Arim (All) 1U Arim (Elem) 2L 1U CF (Necro) 1U Asgard (Elem) 1D 1R Asgard (All) WEAPON SKILLBOOKS:: 1D EL (daggers, shortsword, long sword, throwing, shield) 1U WL (2 hand, club, maces, axes, mauls) 1D 1L Asgard (2 handed, axes, club, maces, mauls) 1L 1D Arim (2 hand, clubs , maces, axes, mauls) WEAPONS:: 2U 1R EL (Iron, steel 1hand, throwing, and shields) 1D 1L WL (2 hand Iron, steel) 1D Arim (Temp steel, myth 2 hand) 3L 2U arim (Myth and Temp steel 1 hand 2 hand, throwing) 1L Asgard (Oak, iron, steel 2 hand) 1D 1R Asgard (Myth, Temp steel 1 hand, 2 hand, throwing) 2L 1D CF (Iron, Steel 1 hand, Throwing) 1D 1R Usk (2-h mythril, Temp Steel) ARMOR:: 2D EL (leather, troll leather) 3U 1R WL (iron, steel) 1L Murias (Temp steel, mythril) 3L 1U Arim (Temp steel, myth) 3L 2U arim (Myth and Temp steel) 1D 1R Asgard (Myth, Temp steel) Kurz 2D (wooden shields) AR=((Chest Armor x4) + (Leg Armor x2) + Helmet AR + Wristband AR + Cowl AR + Boot AR)/10 GENERAL STORES: 3D 1R EL 1U 1L EL 1U 2R Murias 1D 1R WL 2U 1L WL CHAPELS: 1U 1R EL 1 L WL 1R CF 1L Arim 2L 2U Arim 1R 1D Murias 1U 1R Asgard THIEF SKILLBOOKS: 1D WL (Unarmed, Acro, Crit Strike) 1L 1U Asgard (pickpocket, trap detection, lock picking) 1L 1D CF (Unarmed, Acro, Crit strike) TRADE SKILLBOOKS 1R 1U Murias (Alchemy, Weapon Smith, Armor Smith) BARBERSHOPS:: 1D 1L EL 2U 1 R WL 1D Murias 2L 1U Arim 2L 1U Asgard 2R 1U CF TAVERNS: 2U 1L EL 1D 1R EL 2D EL 2D WL 1R WL 3 U 1L WL 1D CF 1U CF 3L 2U Arim 1u 1L Murias 2R Murias 1U 3L Asgard 1D 1R Asgard GOD BALDRICS/TAVERNS: (Sell Food/Drink/All Spells/Mana/Potions and Scrolls/Temp. Steel and Myth weapons and Armor) 1D 1R Asgard Knight of the Scepter 3L 2U Arim Kinght of Duach 1L 2D Wen Kight of Enid